


Lay All Your Love On Me

by winchester05



Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu Week Fluff 2021, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester05/pseuds/winchester05
Summary: Primera vez que Sakusa escucha a su novio cantar.Día 1 de la Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021Tier 1 y 2
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lay All Your Love On Me

Atsumu amaba cantar, tal vez no tenía la mejor voz pero le gustaba cantar cuando veía musicales con su hermano, o cuando hacía el quehacer o cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer. 

Los únicos que sabían eran su hermano y Suna, porque por más que lo disfrutara no le gustaba cuando las personas lo veían cantar, se sentía incómodo ya que estaba seguro de que no era un buen cantante. 

La única vez que canto enfrente de alguien que no era Osamu o Suna, está persona le dijo que dejara de hacerlo porque su voz era molesta, de esa vez decidió que no volvería a cantar frente a alguien que no fuera su hermano o su mejor amigo, porque cuando dejo de hacerlo frente a ellos recibió toda una platica de porque a ellos les gustaba oír su voz.

Aún así, siempre se sintió inseguro del tono de su voz mientras cantaba, sabía que hablaba mucho y a varios les molestaba esa actitud de él, y pensó que era mejor si nadie sabía que también le gustaba cantar, no quería escuchar los comentarios de la gente. 

Pero con Sakusa todo fue diferente, desde que se conocieron en el campamento juvenil en su primer año hasta que compartieron equipo, su Omi-Omi siempre lo escuchaba balbucear sobre las cosas que le gustaban mientas preguntaba para poder seguir escuchando su voz y Atsumu lo amaba, era la primera persona fuera de su familia con la que se sentía cómodo hablando. 

No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando comenzaron a salir, todos podían ver el amor en sus ojos cada que se miraban, el como Atsumu siempre cargaba un gel antibacterial extra en caso de que Kiyoomi olvidara o se le acabara el suyo, el como Sakusa fulminaba con la mirada a cualquier persona que se atreviera a hablar mal de Miya a sus espaldas, pero sobretodo notaban lo felices que eran cuando estaban juntos.

A pesar de llevar un año saliendo nunca le dijo que Sakusa de su gusto secreto, siempre que escuchaban música juntos él se resistía todas las ganas que tenía de cantar por miedo a molestar a su Omi. Suna y Samu le dijeron que de seguro Sakusa iba a amar su voz pero las inseguridades con las que vivía cada día le decían otra cosa.  
Su aniversario era el día de San Valentín, y este año lo iban a celebrar junto a su aniversario y su primer año de muchos. Atsumu le estaba preparando chocolates y puede o puede que no haya tenido un poco de ayuda de su gemelo. Era la primera vez que los hacía para alguien que no fuera su hermano y con ese pensamiento en mente se dio cuenta de cuantas primeras veces había tomado Sakusa en su vida.

Sakusa fue su primer amor, no su primer crush porque ese puesto lo tenía su antiguo capitan, Kita-San, pero si fue la primera persona de la cual se enamoro, fue su primer beso, fue la primera persona con la que hizo el amor y ahora era la primera persona a la cual le hacía chocolates (‘Samu no cuenta).

Mientras los preparaba decidió escuchar música, y así se encontró cantado a todo pulmón las canciones de Abba cuando Sakusa entró al departamento de Atsumu, con la llave que este le dio hace meses, y se enamoró un poco más de su pareja. Cuando Atsumu se dio cuenta de su presencia se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara. 

“Omi-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?” Su voz sonaba amortiguada por las manos en su cara y se podía notar el tono de vergüenza. 

“Vine a llevarte a una cita sorpresa pero ahora solo quiero ver Mamma Mia contigo mientras te escucho cantar” dijo Sakusa con una tono serio que no concordaba con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

“¿No te molesta mi voz?” Pregunto Atsumu quitando las manos de su cara para ver la miraba de Sakusa. 

“¿Molestarme? Atsu, tu voz es hermosa y puedo escucharte cantar toda la vida sin problema, créeme cuando te digo que acabo de enamorarme de ti un poco más y creí que no era posible amarte más de lo que ya lo hacía”. Mientras Sakusa decía eso se acercó a Atsumu para agarrar su cara y ver esos hermosos ojos avellana llenarse de lagrimas por lo amado que se sentía en ese momento. 

Atsumu no sabía que decir, así que beso a Sakusa para transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por el rizado en ese momento. Mientras se besaban Atsumu pensaba en cuantas primeras veces les faltaban por vivir y lo emocionado que estaba por vivir esas experiencias con el amor de su vida.

Sakusa y Atsumu se la pasaron la noche de San Valentín cantando las canciones de diferentes musicales y dedicándose las canciones románticas mientras se besaban cada que uno comía un chocolate hecho por Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo, perdón por los errores pero amo mucho a esta pareja y no podía perderme la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos. 
> 
> Gracias a Clau por ser la primera en leerlo, te amo. 
> 
> Twitter @_Lucedelsole05_  
> Wattpad @_winchester05_


End file.
